


Bound

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Panic At The Disco, Panic! at the Disco, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Handcuffs, M/M, Meme, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Present Tense, Restraints, Teasing, Wordcount: 100-500, Written in 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(written for a sadly-deleted 'bandom sex toy' meme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

Brendon struggles against the cuffs, not because he doesn't want to be in them (or even _pretend_ to not want to be) but because he's so desperate for movement. It's such a fucking tease, having Jon right in front of him but unable to touch. He shakes his wrists again so both bedposts clatter. "Come _on_..."

Jon looks up from where he's been kissing Brendon's also-bound feet and smirks like the naughty little boy he is. "You said something, baby?" he asks silkily and strokes a cuff on an ankle, and the young man can almost _swear_ he feels the touch on his skin. His arousal becomes more and more apparent and he whimpers desperately.

"You can't be in control all the time, y'know," Jon continues as he slides up to perch on Brendon's lap (even through their jeans it's easy to tell they both love what's going on) and hooks one of the wrist chains in his fingers.

It's too much to resist. As if through sheer willpower Brendon cranes forward for a kiss and stretches his other hand until his fingertips barely brush Jon's face. Straining against the metal hurts like a _bitch_ but it's worth it to taste and feel warm skin, if only for a moment. He grinds his hips much as he can against Jon's body, anything to hint at what he wants.

"My limbs are gonna be purple for a week, fucker," he rasps and tries for another kiss.

"Anything to keep you for myself," Jon says as he subtly tightens the restraint.


End file.
